Accidentally in Love
by 1095-Libra Princess
Summary: Chie is practically forced to stay the night at Yosuke's house, even after a huge argument. And what at first seems like innocent consolation, turns into a blissful experience for both of them. Y/C


**Yosuke and Chie have been arguing a lot more than usual; but one of their more heated arguments takes a turn for the awkward when certain confessions are tossed in the air carelessly.**

**This story is rated by its sexual content and foul language. **

It was pouring cats and dogs in Inaba. The thunder roared violently and the lightning was bright enough to light up the darkest cave underneath the oceans. The streets were relatively quiet, only a few late night workers rushing to their cars to get home to their loved ones; but on one street, only one light was on, and you could faintly hear the bickering of two stressed teenagers.

"I can get home just fine!" Chie shouts with her fist in the air. "You don't need to treat me like such a baby! You're not my mom!"

It was the usual two—Yosuke Hanamura and Chie Satonaka. They had been arguing the past week, for no particular reason; but for some reason their presence began to be a bother for one another.

What were they arguing about now? Chie was originally headed for Yukiko's house; however, it started storming half way there. The closest place she could take cover was Yosuke's house, the last place she wanted to be. She hated thunderstorms; storms of any kind, really. But what was worse than the storm itself? Being caught in it.

It hadn't stopped storming since, and now Yosuke was refusing to let her leave the house. She wasn't nine-years-old. Chie was more than capable of getting home by herself. Or at least that's what she believed, and she refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her jump everytime there's a drum roll of thunder or a crash of lightning.

Then again, that's why he was refusing her leave in the first place. "I'm not letting you go out there!" Yosuke retorted irritably. "I'm not gonna be responsible if something happens to you!"

He could see how terrified she was. Hell, anybody could see it. "Well," Chie huffs, "I'm not staying the night here if that's what you're thinking!" she begins storming out of the bedroom, despite it being pitch black in the house and Yosuke's demands for her to come back.

She feels her way down the hall and down the stairs, making her way to the front door in the darkness. "Will you get back here!" Yosuke calls from upstairs.

Chie turns to him with a venomous scowl on her face, though she can't see his face in return. She lets out another huff before grabbing the door knob, and that's when a flash of lightning nearly blinded her and a roll of thunder made her turn pale white. _Oh, come on, Chie. It's just a little storm… Nothing to be scared of!_

From the upstairs hallway Yosuke's shakes his head disapprovingly. He knew she wasn't going to do it, and he could tell from what little he could see of her; she was shaking. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness, so perhaps that's why he could see this so clearly.

The kung fu loving girl swallowed hard, taking up a big breath. She turned the door knob and nearly slammed the door open. It was at this moment the Hanamura residence had a front porch so she wasn't drenched then and there. She took one step forward, but the thunder drew her back out of fear. It was pouring heavier and heavier by the second, and what know she knew what the pounding on the roof was: hail.

There was another flash of lightning. Chie let out a frightened yelp before retreating back into the house, slamming the door behind her. Nope. That plan went out the window. She really wasn't leaving, and she could tell Yosuke was grinning one of his 'I told you so' grins. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, and she could see Yosuke at the top of the stairs gesturing a hand to his bedroom. She sighed heavilly, knowing he was going to hold this over her for a while.

She stomped up the stairs and into his bedroom, ignoring him; not that he said anything to begin with. "I am _not_ staying the night here." She states perfectly clear, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "That storm's gotta stop sooner or later!"

Yosuke closed the bedroom door behind him and walked toward his closet with a slightly irritated scowl on his face. "Nope." He states blutnly. "It's supposed to be storming all night. We're under a severe thunderstorm watch until noon tomorrow." He opens the closet door and starts rummaging through some things Chie doesn't even bother identifying. She watches him for a moment, his back turned to her, but she lets out another huff and turns her own back to him.

"You don't have to make such a big deal out of it." Yosuke breaks the silent after a minute or two. When Chie gives him some minor attention she seems him pulling out what looked like a spare futon. He was serious about her staying! Typical, she thought. Typical stubborn Yosuke.

There's another roar of thunder, and she cringes lightly, looking around the room in paranoia. At that moment she was glad he wasn't paying her any bit of attention, being too busy looking for a spare pillow to use and an extra blanket. Out of all people he was the last person she wanted to see her scared. Granted, these thoughts were probably pointless by now; her fear was becoming blatantly obvious.

Yosuke continued rummaging through his closet for another minute or two. He never though of his closet being that big; but at the moment it was like a cave. Who would've thought it would take him this long to find a pillow and a spare blanket? All he had in there was a few storage boxes… "Aha!" he finally exclaims after another two minutes of silence. He pulls out a small pillow and a quilt, large enough for one person; in this case, Chie.

"I do have to make a big deal out of it." Chie angrilly.

He hands her the bedding, and after a moment of her just standing there, refusing him, he rolls his eyes and starts setting up the futon for her. "What am I supposed to tell my parents?" she goes on furiously. "Hi mom, hi dad. I won't be coming home tonight because I'm being held prisoner by an over paranoid maniac!"

Yosuke tries to ignore her jeers. Over paranoid? Maybe; but at least he had a good reason. Did she really want to go out in that storm? He could see she didn't, and he could see she knew she didn't. Maniac? That irritated him, but let it slide. God knows why. "Just call'em and tell'em you're staying the night at Yukiko's." he tells her taking a deep breath.

"Easier said than done!" Chie shouts. "My mom's an over protective nutcase; kinda like you are right now! She's gonna call Yukiko's mom and—"

"Will you shut up!" Yosuke finally barks back, a nerve snapping in his brain. "I'm not letting you go outside! Why can't you just suck it up and stay here for the night!" He stands up with his hands clutched into fists.

"And I'm not being over protective!" he adds.

"You totally are!" she shouts back. "I'm not five years old! I can get home just fine! I don't _need_ your hospitaltiy _or_ your concern!"

"Why are you being so stubborn!"

"Why are _you_ being so hot headed!"

They stand there for what felt like years, growling and staring each other down with hateful daggers in their eyes. After a moment or two they turns their backs to each other, crossing their arms, both irritated.

The silence is tense, and Chie hadn't heard anything from outside except the rainfall for a good five minutes. It brough her spirits up, hoping it was okay to go outside now; however, these thoughts were immediately chased away from her with the next crack of thunder. She jumps a little, and is glad the two have their backs to one another.

Of course, of all times Yosuke's parents had to be out of town tonight. There was nobody in the house except for them, since Teddie was, once again, stuck with the night shift. On the bright side they weren't disturbing anybody with their yelling, except maybe the neighbors.

After five minutes of this silence, or so it seems, Yosuke sighs heavily. He felt like he had been holding his breath the whole time. His face was hot, and he thought maybe it was because of all the yelling. He was tired and didn't feel like arguing anymore. "Look, I'm… I'm sorry, okay?" he says, though he doesn't turn to face her. After all, it wasn't like she'd return the favor. "I just don't want you getting sick or hurt, you know? I don't think I'd forgive myself if I let you walk out of here and then end up getting hurt because of me."

She listens to her words, and she feels her arms loosen and her furrowed brow easing up a little. He was really trying to apologize, and he was being sincere about it. She lets out a sigh, much like Yosuke before her. "Yeah," she sighs, "I'm sorry, too. I guess I shouldn't have yelled like that."

The silence is now awkward, and when Yosuke's words replay in her head she feels a faint blush coming to her cheeks. _I guess he is just worried about me…_ When she thought about it, if it were the vice versa situation she'd probably do the same thing for. She found herself worrying about the brunette often, even in the dumbest of situations. Even in the Mayonaka Television she found herself constantly fretting about him. He was a klutz and didn't really have an eye for his surroundings, like when a Shadow would've sliced him in half if Souji hadn't come to back him up.

She bites her lower lip at the thought. She's seen him bleed before, mostly him out of all the others. It made her sad. It made her worry _more_.

"Well," Yosuke suddenly breaks her thoughts with an awkward cough, "it's late. We should, uh…" He trails off for a moment, trying to think of the right words. He knew that if he worded what he wanted to say wrong she'd hit him for it, and find another reason to yell. "L-let's just…go to sleep."

He doesn't look back at her as he turns off the lights and makes his way to his own bed. Chie watches him do this, a little annoyed that he wouldn't say it to her face. Though could she blame him? No. She watches him crawl under the covers and flop his head down the pillow, his back still facing her. _Geez, it's not like I'm still mad… Okay, I guess I'm still a little mad. _She lets out a heavy sigh before bending down toward the futon he laid out for her, pulling up the covers and crawling inside.

She doesn't find it difficult to get comfortable, though she wasn't used to sleeping in a futon; the only time she did was when she was at Yukiko's house. She didn't notice how tired she was until she laid her head down on the pillow, her eyes suddenly started to droop.

_Boom. Crash._

Her eyes snap open once again. She groaned, grabbing the pillow and shoving it in her face. How exactly was she supposed to sleep with _that_ racket? The thunder was like drums, the lightning was blinding, and she could no longer tell if it was still hailing or if the rain had begun to pour down harder. It was terrifying to her.

She removes the pillow, mostly for some air, and looks up at the digital alarm clock up on Yosuke's night stand. It read: 11:32 p.m. She let another groan before putting the pillow back down and shoving her face into it. There's another crash of thunder and she flinches.

Chie wasn't sure how many minutes passed by. She tossed and turned in a desperate attempt to just pass out, hoping her brain would read her exhaustion and just let her ignore her fears; but that didn't happen. Another crash of thunder, a bolt of lightning, and she shoots up like a rocket with a small yelp.

She looks back at the alarm clock once again, and it now read: 12:01 a.m. Great, a whole half hour had passed and she still couldn't get to sleep. She looked up at Yosuke, whose back was still turned to her, and he was already fast asleep. How was this storm not keeping him up?

The thunder was becoming more frequent, and she now realized just how much she was shaking. The weather was not going to let her sleep in peace. She groaned, and was about to give up in defeat. She carefully crawled out of the futon, being sure not to make much noise, and walked closer to Yosuke's bed. _I can't believe I'm doing this…_

She leans over his bed a little, to get a better look at his face. "Yosuke?" she calls his name quietly, hopefully being loud enough for him to wake up. She can get a better look at his face now, and is amazed but how childlike he looked. She shook her head to remove this thought, and finds herself crawling onto the bed, being careful not to disturb him. She continues to stare at him, her eyes glued to his sleeping features. _He is like a little kid…_

She uses cautious fingers to brush away some stray bangs hiding his face. _It's soft…like feathers. _ It's faint, but she hears his breathing. She finds herself gently tracing his jawline with her finger, tilting her head a little with curiosity.

That's when he started to move a little. Her heart stopped and she froze, her cheeks growing hotter with a faint tint of red when she realized what it was she was doing. _Forget it! No! I won't! _She tries to crawl off the bed in a hurry, but still cautiously, but the sound of him mumbling made her freeze again. _Shit! Did he hear me!_

"Mm… Chie?" his voice is groggy and quiet, but definitely voluble to the point Chie could tell he was awake. _Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. CRAP. _What was she going to say? She couldn't tell him she was watching him. How was he supposed to take that?

"Chie? Wh-what are you doing?" he asks her as he managed to sit up, yawning.

There's another boom of thunder, startling her. Signing, once again in defeat, she turns to face him. She averts eye contact and pokes her two forefingers together awkwardly. "I, uh… I was just…um…" she trails off, as she suspected. This was too weird for her, and frankly Yosuke was the last person she'd turn to for comfort. It wasn't like he was willing to give it anyway…right? Not after all of that yelling they had done that night.

She fails to find anymore words to speak with. She continues to avert eye contact, expecting the typical, when all of a sudden she hears a faint chuckle from the groggy boy in front of her. "Let me guess. You can't sleep because of the storm, right?" he asks her.

By the look on his face Yosuke already knew he was right. From what he's seen tonight Chie was terrified out of her mind from the weather they were having, and he couldn't blame her. He remember when he was a little kid, cowaring behind his mother at the very sight of lightning flash. Storms didn't bother him now, and he actually found them rather relaxing. Chie, on the other hand, was losing her mind because of it, and her heavy sigh proved it.

"Y-yeah…" Chie says with a small blush. She continued to avert eye contact, and Yosuke doesn't try to get it.

He rolls his eyes somewhat playfully and scoots a little closer to her, brushing a stray bang from her face. "It's just a little weather." He assures her in a soothing tone. "It's not going to hurt you."

The contact definitely gets her attention, and she begins to wonder where the tone of voice came from when she finally looked at him. "Wh-where'd that come from?" she asks awkwardly.

They sit there in silence for a minute or two, and a flash of lightning draws Chie's attention to the window. She was distracted by the shadow of a branch dancing in the wind, and that's when the thunder got her by surprise. The loud crash made her jump and shriek a little, and without even thinking, her arms were around Yosuke's waist and she was burying her face into his chest out of fear.

Yosuke feels her trembling against him, and for a short moment he's surprised by this. His cheeks turn a light tint of red, but it fades when a thought comes to him: she's just scared. She clung to him out of search for comfort, and he could live with that. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer—if that were possible. He doesn't need to say anything, because she knows he was there for her; he wasn't going to let anything hurt her.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, and much to Chie's dismay the storm doesn't show any sign of calming down. She couldn't sleep like this…

"Wh-whoa!" she cries when Yosuke suddenly lies back down on the bed, taking her with him. "Wh-what the…! Wh-what are you doing!" she exclaims. If she wasn't blushing before she certainly was now, and she wondered how he wasn't as he pulled the covers back over them.

"Hey!" she exclaims. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing!" She protests, yet she doesn't show any signs of trying to push him away. He continues to ignore her as he brings her closer to him, snaking his arms around her waist. He was falling asleep again! And it seemed he was more than content of keeping it this way, falling asleep with her in his arms.

She lets out a small growl, giving up on trying to get an answer out of him. She lies there for a moment, trying to think of how she was going to get out of this. Another moment, and she begins to find herself becoming…relaxed. Was he _really_ okay with this? Wasn't this weird to him? Didn't he realize who he—she'll slap herself later for thinking this—_sleeping_ with? Maybe his grogginess was messing with his mind and he was seeing…Saki?

Chie shakes her head, trying to remove the thought. Yosuke wasn't that delusional, and she didn't look a thing like Saki. If he were on drugs Yosuke still wouldn't make that mistake…would he? She found herself thinking about this, Yosuke's love for Saki Konishi. _I'm…not Saki._

Another boom of thunder, and Chie finds her mind once again going blank and clinging to Yosuke. After a split second she looks back up at Yosuke, realizing what she was doing. He was fast asleep again, maybe.

No. She couldn't accept this, not without some answered questions. "Yosuke, wake up." She calls to him in a louder voice than earlier. "Yosuke!"

He stirs in his sleep again, opening his eyes somewhat. "Nngh…Chie?" he asked as he blinked to get his vision straight. "Wh-what's wrong?"

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'?" she asks somewhat irritably. "You have your arms wrapped around me and I'm… W-well, what I mean is… How can you be okay with this?"

These were serious questions, and Chie waits a moment or two for him to answers. But he continued to blink, like he had no idea as to what she was talking about. Finally the thought of Saki came back to her, and she averts all eye contact. It was going to hurt her for saying it, but… "I'm…not Saki." He tells her.

Yosuke raises an eyebrow. He wasn't sure what she was getting at, but it was obviously bugging her. "Um…yeah, I know." He tells her. "You're Chie. So?"

She says nothing, and he starts to worry. "Chie, is this, well…awkward…for you?" he asks. Chie could tell by the tone of voice it was a hesitant question. Of course. This was awkward for him, too. That thought was lost on her; but the way he did it it felt…well, in a way, natural, like he really knew what he was doing.

Was he seriously just making this all up, trying to comfort her?

But she also had to admit it felt nice; his arms wrapped around her. It gave her a sense of comfort, and he was…warm. Never had she thought she'd be this close to him, or in his arms, or in his bed with him. She never thought she'd enjoy this sort of comfort from _him_. Lost in all of these thoughts, she had nearly forgotten he had asked her something.

He must've taken her sudden silence as a 'yes', because she felt his arms removing themselves from her. "No!" she suddeny exclaims, and he stops almost instantly.

They're silent once again, staring at each other. No? That's what she said, but why? She wanted him to touch her? She wanted his arms around her? She knew this was just a comfort attempt; but…

"I…well, I…" she stutters over her words. She feels his arms snaking around her waist again, and she looked at him she saw understanding in his eyes, something she didn't see in him often. _Crap…_ She feels herself blushing again. _Who is this guy? Had this side of him…always been there? _

"Chie," Yosuke suddenly speaks up, "I didn't do this because I thought you were Saki-senpai. You were scared, so…" he actually didn't have a natural explanation for any of this. This was practically an excuse to console her; to _touch_ her…

What? No. He erased this from his thoughts. He admitted that number of times he's wanted to 'touch' her; but this was not one of those times. He was really only comforting her…wasn't he?

"Oh…I see." She sighs suddenly.

She found herself getting into this whole thing, placing her hands on his chest and pushing them up to his shoulders, wrapping her arms around his neck somewhat awkwardly. There's a quick flash of lightning, and it startles her, but at least she has Yosuke there for her.

"Thanks…" she mumbles. She buries her face into the crook of his neck, causing him to turn his own shade of red.

It was quiet between them, and it didn't take them long enough to realize that, now, neither of them could sleep. There was little to no space between them, and Chie could feel her chest against his. It was, to the say the least, awkward.

She tried shifting her position a little, moving her legs lightly. Her chest was moving against his, and she had a feeling it was taking all the will power Yosuke had to not make a big deal out of it like he normally would. He said nothing and that gave her some reassurance; but as she continued to squirm around a little she realized she was holding her breath. When she believed herself to be comfortable, she let out a much needed heavy sigh…

But it came out as a moan.

Suddenly her heart stopped and her cheeks were growing hot again. She prayed, that by his silence, he hadn't heard; but sure enough, "Wh-what was that?" he asked. Damn. So he _had_ heard.

Yosuke could tell that her silence was an embarassed one. It wasn't like she would let something like that escape passed her lips on purpose; but he found it had a certain…_lustful_ tone to it. Or maybe it was just him; nonetheless he found himself gently tightening his grip around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest if that were even possible.

She let out another soft moan, and that startled him for just a moment. "S-sorry. I…uh…" he starts stuttering over his words. He feels a tightening—or hardening—down to his lower body, and he was worried it was that same awkward feeling he felt once a few months back. Awkwardly enough he was with the same girl: Chie. Except the situation wasn't the same as before; he wasn't looking at her in a bathing suit. She was pressed up against him, arms around his neck, _moaning_.

He knew that if these thoughts were aloud she'd hit him. He knew they were _wrong_; but he couldn't help it. Chie was his friend, a very good friend, a very _attractive_ friend. He found her cute in her own unique way; she wasn't like most girls he knew. Chie wasn't kind or gentle like Yukiko, and she wasn't bubbly or lovestruck like Rise. She definitely wasn't like Naoto, calm or serious. She was Chie and…

And he couldn't believe he found himself thinking about all of this.

Chie felt his grip tighten, and the moan just sort of slipped out. Was she finding pleasure in this? That couldn't be, could it? She hated admitting that she found herself thinking about this idiot more and more; she had even confided to Yukiko that she was, in a strange way, somewhat attracted to him. Of course her raven haired friend smiled and teased her about this, but nonetheless she was supporting her one-hundred percent.

But what was there to support? Chie hadn't said she was in _love_ with him, just slightly attracted to him. Although, if the feeling was faint she shouldn't be finding this much pleasure in him holding her so close. She shouldn't be moaning and she shouldn't be clinging to him. Though it had only happened twice; maybe it was just accidental?

She suddenly felt a hot sensastion between her legs. She found herself becoming…_wet_. Wet in places she shouldn't be. It was settled with that. She wasn't _just_ attracted to him. She was finding unexplainable pleasure in this; and she wanted _more_. She wanted more than just his arms around her. She wanted more than just her chest up against his. She wanted _everything_ from him. Yosuke of all people.

"Yosuke…" she mumbled, burying her face into his chest. She removed her arms from his neck, trailing them down her chest and clinging to his shirt desperately. "Yosuke." She mumbles again. She moves her legs again, hoping he'd get the hints.

Yosuke does some unidentifiable mumbling of his own, or at least she assumes he's mumbling; either that or groaning. She can tell it wasn't an irritable groan, because she felt his hands move again. One of them moved downward to grope her, making her let out another soft moan, while the other one starts trailing up her side again, pushing the fabric of her shirt away so he's touching her bare skin.

Shivers are sent down her spine, and what she thought was a groan earlier had turns into soft moans of his own. That settled it; he was getting just as much pleasure out of this as she was.

He traced his fingers up her back until he finds the clasp of her bra. This is all so awkward for him, so he's clumsy; but these thoughts don't stop him. He starts fussing with the foreign piece of clothing, bothing trying and not trying to unclasp it. He wanted to do more, though was unsure as to how.

Yosuke doesn't have to think more on the subject, because suddenly, and with great force, he feels himself being flipped over. When he snaps back to reality he finds Chie hovering over him, beet red with a pleading look in her eyes. He wants to say something, but is lost on words to do so. Instead he just lets her do what she wanted with him. She was being so open about everything he was doing, so it was fair right?

Besides, it was clear that they both wanted this.

She leaned down, at frist confused on what she was about to do, and pressed her lips to his lovingly. She wasn't expecting him to take his hands and rake them into her hair, deepening the kiss. The way his lips moved together with hers caused her heart to beat two times faster than she knew she was capable of, and as the kiss broke for a brief second, she felt him tug at her lower lip gently, requesting entrance.

She finds herself kissing him again, and his tongue slips passed her lips. She lets out a small moan, but doesn't fight him. She rakes her fingers into his own orangish-brown locks as his hands move down to her hips again, trailing upward to her bra clasp, playing with it teasingly.

The kiss lasts for a few more seconds before they break apart once more, gasping for air. Chie doesn't last on this long before she moves her lips to the nape of his neck, kissing him lovingly. She takes her hands and trails them down his chest. Instead of going for his shirt, like he was half expecting her to do, she grasps his jeans ands starts playing with them, much like he was doing with her bra clasp.

She hears him let out a soft and short moan, which amuses her, as he suddenly stops playing with the clasp and completely unclasps the bra with little force. Chie lets out a gasp, but quickly recovers. She can tells he's serious now.

Chie sits up and stops playing with his jeans. With a hazy breath she takes the rim of her shirt and pulls it over her head. She feels her breasts moving more freely, thanks to Yosuke; so she slides the straps of the green material and removes it completely, tossing it aside along with her shirt. Chie's chest was now completely exposed, and she saw Yosuke's face change three different shades of red.

This amused her as a playful grin tugged at her lips. Yosuke tried to sit up, wrapping his arms around her waist much like before, pulling her in for another kiss. Her bare breasts against him was a greater difference compared to before when she was clothed. Why did such a simple thing such as clothing make a huge difference?

The kiss broke for a brief second, and before Chie could even think about wrapping her arms around him to kiss him again but with deeper meaning, she was once again flipped over on her back with Yosuke hovering over her. Oddly enough she finds this a perfect time to tease him.

"You're taking charge now?" she asks with a playful grin. "Here I thought you were too embarassed."

Yosuke laughs a little. He can't completely deny this, and he knew that she was just as embarassed. Never had either of them thought, not even once, that they'd be together like this, hovering over one another, kissing passionately. And yet the two of them wanted to go further. Yosuke could do so much more to her.

He kisses her softly before sitting up again, pulling his own shirt over his head. Chie lets out a seductive giggle. She pulls him back down for yet another kiss. They were now both without shirts and entangled in the blankets; but it wasn't like either of them cared at the moment.

The kiss deepened and she could feel his hands moving again. One of them raked into her hair, like before, but the other one grabbed one of her exposed breasts, fondling it. She lets out a gasp, and with the broken contact Yosuke licks her other breasts playfully, causing her to moan until he bites down gently a moment later.

"Ah!" Chie gasps. "Ow! H-hey, wh-what the hell do you think you're doing?"

She's not really mad at him, of course, because she knows he's just playing with her. She has just about enough of his breast fondling, wanting something else. She takes his hand and guides it down her chest, her stomach and down to her waist. Her lower waist, now. He looks at her for a moment.

"Please?" Chie pleads barely above a whisper. She knows what she wants him to do, and she'd be damned before she believed he didn't know what she wanted him to do.

She doesn't have to tell him. He kisses her lips softly before occupying his hands with her shorts. He takes one small tug before looking at her again. "Are you sure?" he asks her with a soft tone.

Irritated by all of his stalling, she takes his hands and assists him with pulling down her shorts. Little did she knew he had also grabbed her panties, so she was now completley exposed to him when she let go, letting him finish removing the unwanted pieces of clothing.

Yosuke chuckles lightly, something she wasn't expecting him to do. "Damn." He grins. "I haven't even done anything and you're already this wet?" He was teasing her, something she shouldn't have been surprised he'd do. He used one of his hands to hold her shoulder, something that made her curious, as he took his free hand and traced it down her stomach to her wet opening. She moans softly, and she lets out another sudden gasp when she feels him entering two fingers into her.

She feels a light twitch and a shiver up her back. No wonder he had to hold her with one hand. "O-ooh…" she lets out uncontrollable moans and gasps as his fingers slowly slide in and out of her. "Y-Yos…uke…"

"Relax." He tells her as he presses his lips to hers, continuing the motions with her fingers.

Chie had the sudden need to hold onto something, so she raked her fingers into his feathery locks once more, deepening the kiss somewhat forcefully, slipping her tongue passed his lips. This doesn't hide her moans, and she finds herself twitching more with pleasure.

His fingers continue to enter her and exit again, over and over, and he slightly quickens his motions. She breaks the kiss once more, gasping. She feels a tightening, a sensation she wasn't familiar with, and something so desperately wanting to escape her body. She needed to release. Her breathing is heavy and it quickens, and Yosuke feels a hot substance coat his fingers as he finally exits her.

"My…god…" Chie breathes heavily, gasping for air. That wasn't exactly what she wanted, but it was close enough. However, she didn't feel she would be satisfied until she received the pleasure she was looking for.

"Are you okay now?" Yosuke asks her, breaking her naughty thoughts. She gives him a small nod before giving him a small kiss just by his lips, and that's when she takes his shoulders and shoves him over again so she was showing dominance.

"Wh-whoa, what's gotten into you?"

"Ssh."

Chie was going to do this with her hands, but she felt the torture was necessary. She kissed his lips once more, then his neck, and started a trail down his chest. His moans are light but noticable, and when she got to his waist she started with his pants, toying with them with her teeth. "H-hey, what're you—"

He doesn't even get to finish his sentence when Chie started undoing his jeans…with her _mouth_. She unclasped them with her teeth and proceeded unzipping them with her teeth. His moans were move voluble now, but not to her satisfaction. She takes his pants and starts sliding them down, unbeknownst to him his boxers along with them.

Her lips were so close, and he could only pray she wasn't going to do what he thought she was going to do; but not even Chie would do that would she? Wrong. She's finished removing his jeans and boxers, and proceed to, with a seductive giggle, kiss his lower waist, dangerously close to the place he wanted another part of her to be.

His moans become louder and she feels her hands holding his legs. "A-ah…" he moans. "Wh-what're you gonna—" He can't find the words to finish. Her tongue starts tracing his shaft, sending bolts of shivers up his spine, his moans proceeding to grow louder.

This doesn't last long until she's back to kissing his lower waist. "Reaching your limit already?" she teases. "I haven't done anything yet." Revenge was one of Chie's many talents, and the moment she believes to have reached an all new low, at least in a good way.

"Ready or not, here I come."

Without any warning at all, Chie nearly forces him inside her. Naturally, this made her let out a moan of her own. Now it was clear to him how far she wanted to go; she wanted the whole experience, and no matter how much he thought he'd never admit it, he was glad to give it to her.

Chie starts thrusting in an up and down motion, and she finds it strange how his moans barely cancel out her own. Yosuke grabs her waist in a need for something to hold and she doesn't blame him. Her whole body is hot, and she feel his heat from just his hands.

Her motions become lower, harder, and yet in a way faster. The noises coming from her are very unladylike, but she gets the feeling that Yosuke doesn't care. This was definitely something she'd never imagined she'd find pleasure in doing with him, and the sensation was indescribable. There was pain, yet it wasn't intolerable. The bliss from such simple movements blocked it out, and hears Yosuke let out an embarassing moan.

"Ch-Chie…" he gasps. "Chie… I-I think…"

She doesn't need him to tell her. He can seem to find the words to do so in the first place. "It's okay." She tells him, still thrusting hard. She's trying hard to hold back her own moans of pleasure, trying to soothe him like he had her before. "Just relax and…c-come." Her words are quiet.

Another hard thrust from her Yosuke feels release, something flowing out from him, and he's thankful she moved herself before it could enter her.

Their breathing equeally heavy, faces equally flushed, they don't need to exchange any words. Chie slides off of him back to his side, where he proceeds to wrap his arms around her, much like before, and holds her close to him.

It was warm, and a quick crash of thunder snapped them both back to reality and out of their lustful wonderlands. They had nearly forgotten it was storming out. "Still scared…?" Yosuke manages to ask despite heavy breathes.

Chie takes a quick glance at the window, and the flash of lightning sends her back to burying her face in his chest. "A little…" she mumbles.

It's quiet for a good while and finally Chie could feel herself drifting to sleep; but before she could, and before he could pass out as well, "I love you." She mumbles.

Yosuke's caught off guard by this, but not as much as he would have been. He had this whole time to think about it, and now the feelings weren't as questionable; not after that performance. "I love you, too." He whispers, kissing her head softly.

They remain in silence, only the storm disturbing them. Chie doesn't jump, and two find themselves drifting off into a nights sleep.

**End**

**A/N: So what did you think? My first real 'smut' story; but I don't think I did too bad...did I?  
><strong>


End file.
